In typical systems for providing clients with remote access to network resources, issues may arise relating to which versions of resources are provided to the clients. One such problem arises in situations where a remote machine provides access to folders, files, or other data which have names or identifiers that are substantially similar to those of folders, files or other data provided by a local machine. For example, both machines may provide access to special folders maintained by an operating system (e.g., “My Documents” in a WINDOWS operating system environment). Typically, the remote application displays remotely-located folders to a user of a client machine by default. In some circumstances, therefore, the user receives access to a remote folder but may believe that the application is displaying the user's local folder, which may cause the user confusion. For example, the user may intend to save a document to the local machine, yet may inadvertently save the document on a remote machine.